


(i will be) chasing a starlight

by honeyjinnie (jenovibez)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Astrology, Astronomy, M/M, doil is cute, hinted johnyong, idgaf rly about what it is doil is cute, my first 127 fic babes, non Canon, singer!taeil, this is kinda timeless they don’t have a set age rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/honeyjinnie
Summary: doyoung loves taeil. no matter how hard the situation, there will always be his light in the darkness.“but you see, moon taeil, the stars could never compare to you.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	(i will be) chasing a starlight

**Author's Note:**

> my first 127 fic!!  
> also 2 fics in 2 days?? crazy. tell me if you like it 🥺

the moon filters through the shoddy, old blinds pulled down over doyoung and taeils shared bedroom. the bed and it's sheets are cold, and there's a damp smell in the room. 

their apartment is pretty barebones—a small kitchen with a tiny living room, only big enough to fit a couch and the coffee table (not that they had much else to fit), a toilet with a shower, and their small bedroom. 

there's a cupboard which they've filled with blankets since their heating system broke, and on the little shelf at the top, they have two jars full of their spare change that they don't spend on clothes, or food, or their bills or rent. 

johnny and taeyong have offered them to move in before, but doyoung and taeil would prefer to keep to themselves, make their own way in the world rather than relying on their friends to help them get by. 

doyoung lays awake, huddled up next to his boyfriend under what feels like a million blankets and layers of clothes. the moon is partially what's keeping him awake, but the worry about his grades in university also wreak havoc on his sleep cycle. 

he sees the shape of the full moon out of the window of their flat, on the highest level of their dingy block. there are small glimmers in the sky, either signifying a clear night and pretty stars or simply the air traffic above seoul. 

he drags himself out of bed, shivering at the feeling of the cold floor on his bare feet, but he grits his teeth and deals with it. he stands at their window, looking out across their few blocks. it's gray, dark and depressing. 

then he hears the rustling of sheets and looks back to see his boyfriend, dressed in a hoodie several sizes too big (he thinks it might be one of his own old ones) dragging himself out of bed. he may be tired, but doyoung thinks he looks ethereal. 

"what're you doing up, doie?"

he asks quietly, voice catching in his sore throat as he looks at doyoung quizzically, glancing through the blinds and seeing the bright moonlight in the sky. he winces, and walks forwards, wrapping his arms around doyoung's waist and hugging him tight. 

"couldn't sleep."

doyoung replies softly, hands finding a home in taeil's hair as he twiddles with the recently bleached strands. taeil sighs, and looks up at him with tired eyes. doyoung can see the turmoil in his eyes, and he feels a pang of guilt in his heart. 

taeil was kicked out of his own home at eighteen, after his parents found out about doyoung. they tried to play it off as being best friends, but taeil is smart and his parents are smarter. on the other hand, doyoung's brother loves to tell him to follow his heart. 

'our parents would've said the same' gongmyung likes to say, and doyoung wishes he could've heard them say it. they passed in a fatal car accident when doyoung was five, and he and his brother were sent to an orphanage until they were eighteen. 

gongmyung left the year before doyoung, but introduced his younger brother to taeil. they hit it off immediately, and sparks flew between the pair. they became official just a month after they met, but it turned out to be real. this month is their third year together after all. 

university was a struggle for both of them. doyoung went for astronomy and maths while taeil went for music, and now they're both trying their best to get by together. they work part time jobs and work as hard as they can while doing their passions in their free time. 

jaehyun helped taeil to find a small music label, and he’s trying his best to get noticed by the ceo, but it’s hard work, and taeil often comes home spent and miserable. it hurts doyoung to see him like this. 

"doyoung."

he snaps out of his thoughts when taeil says him name again, gaze drifting down to the shorter boy's face. he's looking up at him, questioning without physically asking. doyoung breathes out, and closes his eyes. 

"come to the roof again with me." 

——

doyoung and taeil love the roof. the little trapdoor from the lift lobby that was initially locked was the perfect escapade from their lives. they spend lots of nights and afternoons up there, either in the sun or pouring rain.

they lay out their blanket and set down the two shot glasses and bottle of tequila. doyoung skips pouring himself one and drinks straight out of the bottle as taeil watches, blanketed in the cold silver of the moon's rays. 

"doyoung, calm down."

taeil says with a small smile, prying the bottle from his hands. he pouts, but that soon changes to a laugh when taeil drinks from the bottle instead, laughing along with him. they try to keep it down though—they don't want a complaint. 

they quieten down, and doyoung hugs taeil tighter than before while they lay down, with the older boy laying his head on his chest. they gaze up at the night sky, and then doyoung realises that it _is_ a clear night, and there _are_ stars out. 

it makes him smile a little, but then he sighs when taeil speaks up. 

"i don't know if it's worth it anymore."

he says, and doyoung's brows knit together as he tries to understand what taeil means by that. does he mean their relationship? their flat? what they wanted their future to be? he lets his mind wonder, but taeil can sense him thinking. 

"about my music. it's getting me nowhere."

taeil replies, and doyoung shakes his head. he sits up and grabs taeil's hand, holding it tightly and lacing their fingers together. taeil looks back at him with what can only be described as a gaze of pure love, and doyoung knows that he chose the right boy. 

“it’s not. your voice is heavenly, taeil, i could listen to it all day.”

he says quietly, and taeil’s features soften, a small smile replacing the sullen look from before. he leans forwards, pressing a small kiss to the corner of doyoung’s mouth. he pulls away and ruffles doyoung’s hair, shoving the tequila away. 

“if you think it is, it must be worth something.”

taeil says, and doyoung smiles. the older boy moves to rest his head on doyoung’s shoulder, and points up at the stars, before glancing sideways to look at doyoung. he smiles a little, before kissing doyoung’s cheek. 

“tell me one of your stories about the stars.”

he breathes out quietly. doyoung loves to tell taeil the stories behind constellations they see in the night sky on clear nights like this. he thinks, before looking closer and spotting orion in the sky above them. 

“that right there, is orion.”

he starts, and taeil follows his hand, letting doyoung point out the specific stars and smiling when he sees the full image. 

“orion was said to be supernaturally good at hunting. he even joined the goddess of hunting herself, artemis. he said that he was so good at hunting that he could strike down any animal on land.”

doyoung continues, and taeil hums, warm breath fogging up in the air, rapidly dropping in temperature. they huddle closer together, and taeil takes another sip of their tequila. 

“in one version, apollo tricked his sister artemis into believing that orion was some villain who’d attacked one of his priestesses. apollo then sent a scorpion, who’s now known as the constellation of scorpio, after orion.”

he turns his head when taeil taps his cheek, and presses a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips. they both giggle, slightly tipsy due to the passage of time. 

“orion tried his best to kill the scorpion, but realised that he couldn’t. so he ran and jumped into the sea, where he would be safe, since his father was the god of the sea, poseidon.”

he closes his eyes, smiling as he feels taeil toss a blanket over their legs. no matter how cold it gets, it doesn’t get better than this. 

“apollo then tricked his sister again, convincing her again that he was a villain, and she didn’t recognise him. so she shot orion. artemis tried to bring orion back, getting asclepius to help her, but he too was killed by zeus.”

taeil closes his eyes, nodding as he listens to doyoung. they snuggle closer together, with taeil wrapping his arms around doyoung’s waist again. taeil’s hugs are always warmer than any blanket. 

“so artemis did what she could to remember orion. she turned him into a constellation.”

he finishes, and taeil nods. 

“stars are beautiful, aren’t they? there’s always a story behind them.”

he says softly, and doyoung nods, looking down at him affectionately. he taps taeils cheek, kissing him again after a second. they lock eyes, and smile at each other. 

"but you see, moon taeil, the stars could never compare to you."


End file.
